Items
When your cats return home from searching, they will bring you back an item. If you do not already have the item in question, it well appear somewhere in your room. However, if you do already have it, the copy will disappear and give you money. A list of your owned items, their accompanying descriptions, and the number of items owned can be found under the "Inventory" option in the menu. There is 401 item in total (162 in Room 1, 108 in Room 2 and 131 in Room 3). Table of Items Room 1 ' "Under Construction" '''Room 2 ' * Most item names are given purely for convenience as they are not given a name in-game. Trivia '''Room 1 * The "Small Ghost" object may be a reference to the Boo enemy from the Mario series. Both the description of it being timid, hiding when one looks at it, as well as its appearance allude to this. * The "Unicorn Doll" item appears to be Agnes Gru's Fluffy Unicorn from the movie Despicable Me. * The "Game Cartridge" item appears to be a cartridge of Tetris for the original GameBoy. * Braincube is a direct and stated reference to another game by the developers of KleptoCats, HyperBeard Games, called'' BrainCube Prism''. * The little red sailboat appears to be from the Studio Ghibli film "Ponyo". * Eventually your cats will bring you what appears to be the Flux Capacitor from "Back to the Future". * You will also find what appears to be the Tri-Force symbol from "The Legend of Zelda". * On one of your bookshelves you can find what appears to be a stone from "World of Warcraft". * On the top of one of your bookcases you can find what appears to be none other than Gimli's axe from "The Lord of the Rings". * Gifty appears to be from the pogo game "Poppit". * The "Red Bull" figure is kinda self explanatory. * Hidden on the inside of one of the bookcases is a sticker of the mighty "Irken" race from "Invader Zim". * Sitting in the corner is what appears to be a barrel from "Donkey Kong". The barrel is also a reference to the famous Star Fox 64 line: "Do a barrel roll!". * Sitting on the bottom shelf of a bookcase is what appears to be a classic "Nintendo" controller. * Hidden on high shelf is the monster that destroyed Japan, none other than the king "Godzilla". * Also hidden on a shelf is a sticker for what appears to be the "Ghostbusters". * You can receive a baby that is similar to Isaac from "The Binding of Isaac". * The Plumbus is a reference to "Rick and Morty". * The helmet with horns is a reference to "Skyrim". The description also references the famous spell. * The alien invader is a reference on the Earthbound enemy "Starman". * The snail's description is a reference to "Adventure Time" 's snail that appears in the background and waves. * The shovel references and looks similar to the main weapon from the game "Shovel Knight". * Celleste is a reference to the Iphone/Ipad game of the same name. * The star might be a reference to "Kirby". * The key with horns is a reference to "Mario 64". * The red and blue pill is a reference to "The Matrix." It could also be a reference to "Dr. Mario" based on the design. * The colorful arrows are a reference to both the Konami code and Dance Dance Revolution. Room 2 * The Pony figurine represents Fluttershy from "My Little Pony". * Nimbus is a cloud that the character Goku from "Dragon Ball" is known to fly on. * The Watchtower is a reference to the game "Firewatch". * Headcrabs are a known enemy from the game "Half-Life". * Purple Tentacle is a character from the game "Day of the Tentacle". * If you translate the Windings font from the Old TV into a font with the English alphabet, you get: "CAT NAPPED?". * The Giant Octopus is reference to a painting "The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife". * The Chicken in the Wall is a reference to "Castlevania". * Hal 9000 is a known robot from the movie "2001: A Space Odyssey".